Bardings
The Bardings (Rh."Sons of Bard") where the Northman-folk of the Kingdom of Dale in the late Third Age. Origins The Name Bardings was relatively new and had been adapted by the heir's of Bard Bowman after his death, but it quickly rose to the self-description of all those mannish tribes living between the two rivers Celduin and Carnen, the Realm of the Bardings. Many of the Bardings descended from the Lake-folk of Esgaroth, but the prospering city of dale soon attracted men from other tribes, some came from the northern and northwestern Eaves of Mirkwood and were descendants of Dale-Folk refugees and Ymirsfolk from the Grey Mountains Narrows, others where Woodmen from eastern Mirkwood, River Rats from the Celduin-Carnen Valleys,or Gramas, descendants of the Grimthiuda and Marhthiuda of the Plains of Wilderland. Appearance The Bardings where a tall people, often fair-haired but sometimes also showing a darker complexion and very dark hair,perhaps hinting to the ancient Beoacs (A tribe closely related to the Bëorians) or the Grimthiuda, who also had Easterling ancestry. Warcraft The Bardings were a culture of quite able warriors, the Bardian Marksmen were widely known for their skills with bows and arrows, the Greystreak Bowmen and Quickstrings being two rivaling guilds of Archers among their rows, but also the Adhallings-Rangers, a clan of Woodsmen and Hunters, were feared in ranged combat.Other regular Troops were he Hird, or Household Guards consisting of heavy infantry, outfitted by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, and lighter armoured Hearth Watchmen.Cavalry usually was recruited from the light armoured Yeoman class and the wealthier Iarls, who fought as heavy cavalry.The Dale swordmasters also were an elite troop, usually from the class of Iarls,but armed with heavy Two-handed swords and fighting dismounted. In Times of Crisis also the commoners and urban citizens fought as Militia, well armed from the forges of Dale and the Erebor, especially the Trout Guild, the fellowship of River-merchants and pilots, were known to supply their well-armed and battle-tested Longboat-crews. History In T.A. 2941, a brave man of the Lake-Folk named Bard the Bowman, of the line of Girion – slayer of the Dragon, shooter of the Black Arrow, – has been crowned king of the restored city of Dale after successfully reclaiming his kingdom. He led those who chose to follow him north, leaving behind the ruins of Esgaroth. Many warriors and craftsmen from the Long Lake came to rebuild Dale, and farmers from the lands to the south and west tilled the fields. Trees soon started to bear fruit and birds sang again where the desolation of Smaug once extended in ominous silence. Much sought-after help arrived from King Dáin of Erebor, and from King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. Both rulers remember and honour Bard’s role in their present fortunes, and his generosity after the Battle of Five Armies. The number of Bard’s followers has steadily increased as ever more people gather in the valley under the Mountain to recognise his valour and rightful kingship. The Bardings, as the inhabitants of Dale are now known, are becoming a powerful folk. They finally feel safe from direct threats and are prosperous and well armed, with a king whose daring might soon prompt him to unite the scattered settlements found along the River Running into a wider kingdom of Men. Known Clans Adhallings Aldurings Dalethid Drottnar Elrungs Félagar Froharungs Krunathid Kyrethid Stanthid Widlings Bardings of Renown *Astrid *Bain of Dale *Bain of Dale II *Bard Bowman *Bard Dwarf-friend *Brand Bainson *Brand of Dale II *Erland *Girion the Black *Girloth *Jarnsmid Category:Tribe Category:Northrons Category:Rhovanion Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age